Bagura
Professor Bagura, also known as "Bugler", "Burglar", "Bugglar", or "Bagular", is White Bomberman's nemesis and primary antagonist of many Bomberman games. He looks like a blue and white, large, elderly Bomberman with a bushy white beard, wearing a monocle and cape, and appears to be bigger than Bomberman. Bagular appeared out of the vastness of space, with his history being unknown but his brilliance clear. Bagura is a brilliant (but mad) scientist and a dark magician, having controlled and created many evil creatures such as numerous Bomber-Cyborgs, with the only purpose of conquering the universe. As one of Bomberman's more resilient enemies, he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals — it seems that he will always return. He is undoubtedly Bomberman's primary adversary. History In Bomberman '94 Bagura, known as Bagulaa in the Mega Bomberman version, was the main villain. He attacked Planet Bomber with an army of robots and enslaved creatures in an attempt to throw it into chaos. Even though the planet shattered into smaller pieces, White Bomberman put it back together. When his plans were ruined, Bagura sent his space ship on a collision course to the planet. Bomberman infiltrated it before it was too late and confronted Bagura. After defeating him and his dragon robot, he revealed his Bomberman form, but was still no match for the original. In the end, his ship was destroyed with him. Professor Bagura next appeared in Super Bomberman 3 as the leader of the resurrected Dastardly Bombers, taking over five planets. Bomberman and Black Bomberman were able to attack and defeat the Bombers, but upon losing control of the planets, Bagura targeted the planets for destruction with his Battleship. The heroes entered his ship and were able to take him and the Dastardly Bombers down, rendering them unconscious as the ship exploded. Bagura's body did not survive, but a light is shown emitting from his body. In the post-credits, his brain is revealed to have escaped in a mini saucer. In Super Bomberman 4, Bagura summoned the Four Bomber Kings and Great Bomber to attack Bomberman, Black Bomberman, and their friends and exact revenge on them. Bagura's minions sent the heroes hurtling through time, but they once again fought back and confronted Bagura in the giant mech he formed himself into. The mech was destroyed and his mini saucer was lost in the time void somewhere. Although his original body was destroyed since his debut, Bagura still appears in an identical body in most appearances. How this is possible is unknown, but the most likely way of this being possible is that his body was never completely organic in the first place, which would explain his ability to create Rubber Bombs. Given that he is the supposed "creator" of the Five Dastardly Bombers, it would make sense that he could have installed the same bomb-making ability into his own body. He is not seen in Bomberman GB 3, but Devil Bomber is said to be an experiment of his that he locked away. In Neo Bomberman, he is shown in his original body just fine without explanation to reclaim Pretty Bomber with his new creation, Atomic Bomber. In Bomberman World, he appears to reawaken the Dark Force Bombers, but is defeated on the Dark Planet. He is not seen escaping the explosion, but remarks that he will return. In Bomberman Wars, which is a prequel to the previous game, he appears in what appears to be a reconstructed body in what may be an older time period, perhaps explaining where he wound up after the events of Super Bomberman 4. He makes another major appearance in Bomberman Hero, in which the Garaden Empire sets out to collect four data disks to form a different body. The army apparently had a difficult time creating a new body, or at least one suited for him, though this is largely because Princess Millian of Primus Star stole one of the disks from them and managed to send it to Planet Bomber before being captured, resulting in the disk coming into Bomberman's possession. The Garaden Empire finally reclaims the disk on Mazone Star thanks to the efforts of Natia, who disguises herself as Millian and tricks Bomberman into handing the disk to her. Despite Bomberman's best efforts, Natia manages to escape. Bagura is then revived on Garaden Star, regaining a corporal body. This corporal form is short-lived, however, as Shirobon defeats him, causing him to detonate the Garaden base as a final act of desperation in an attempt to kill Bomberman. Bagura's revival, Millian's kidnapping, and the creation of the Garaden Empire were plotted by Devil Bomber, who was just using Bagura to get his own revenge on White Bomber. Bagura makes an appearance in the spinoff Bomberman Fantasy Race, and makes a cameo in the opening animation of Bomberman Jetters. A copycat alien named Baguro also occasionally appeared in side-titles to take on his infamous name. Bagura finally returns as the antagonist of Bomberman Portable, being the source of the shadowy threat looming over the nearby planets. He is fought multiple times throughout the game, using old inventions in new ways in an effort to eliminate Bomberman. Personality His personality has never really been made clear or expanded upon in the games, but he is shown to be incredibly evil. In Bomberman Jetters, his personality is initially perceived as incredibly evil and selfish, just like in the games. But it is revealed that he isn't evil at all, he merely has a strong, bitter rivalry with Dr. Ein because of a childhood crush on Momo, White Bomber's grandmother. Despite his so-called evil intentions, he never intends actual harm on anyone; this is shown when Max led a direct assault on Planet Jetters without his permission, and in fact strongly opposed it. Powers Although he appears to be an elderly man, Bagura has some rather powerful abilities at his disposal. *Rubber Bomb — Typically, these are cast in four directions while Bagura is protected by either a shield or by floating. They bounce around the arena and have max blast radius. *Shield — Bagura can create a square (or circular) shield which acts as a barrier against his opponents' attacks and can damage or kill anyone else who touches it. *Teleportation — Bagura can teleport to another area in the arena, but upon reappearing he is stalled for a short time. *Mechabomb Summon — Bagura can summon several Mechabomb monsters, who will spread out and explode, causing trouble for his opponent(s). *Demon Summon - Bagura can summon several Demon monsters, who will evade damage and swoop in on the opponent. *Bagura can create and revive evil Bombermen. Gallery Category:Bomberman Characters Category:PC Engine Debut Category:All Characters